The Trip (Part 2): The Misadventure
The Trip (Part 2): The Misadventure 'is part two of the Thanskgiving saga on TAWOG 'Plot No. This isn't happening. It couldn't ''be happening. As much as he tried to convince himself, Gumball knew it as a fact. His family was flying ten thousand feet in the air across the country, and he was left behind. Darwin was still in shock over this incident. He kept gasping in complete horror, almost suffocating because of this. Finally, he lost it. Darwin began to scream at the top of his lungs and ran around outside in the airport frantically. "WHAT DO WE DO?!? WHAT DO WE DO?!?! WHAT DO WE DO?!?!?" He yelled, each sentence louder than the last. Their friends, Frodo and Skylar, stood shocked and upset over what they had to wrap their heads around. Skylar was the first to speak truth, her voice craking with fear. "...sh-should we tell someone?" She stammered. Frodo shook his head. "No, that'll get us into even ''more ''trouble." He answered. Gumball nodded. He perked up. "I know! Let's call my mom! She'll know what to do!" ---- '''Meanwhile'---- The stewardress caught everyone's attention. "Excuse me!" She called out to the passengers. "The pilot has asked everyone to please turn off your cell phones. No questions, please. Thank you!" Anais glared strangely at the stewardress. She turned to her mother. "Mom, why do they want us to turn off our cell phones?" Nicole shook her head and shrugged. "Don't know, sweetie. But I'm not going to ask." Without a second thought, she turned off her cell phone like she was ordered to, along with others around her. Nicole looked up from her phone. She turned to her lazy oaf, known as her husband, sleeping like a rock and drooling like a fountain. "Richard," she gently shook him awake until he woke up, screaming. "Do you think that we forgot something?" Richard shook his head. "That's ridiculous, honey!" He exclaimed softly before closing his eyes. But Nicole couldn't help but wonder. "But I feel like I forgot something..." she wondered aloud. "...something important..." Richard shook his head. "Nope. I'm here." He fell asleep two seconds afterwards. ---- The Airport---- "Please pick up! Please pick up!" Gumball whispered loudly to himself. He was on a phone in the airport he was left at, using one of his quarters he had brought on the trip in case of an "emergency". The phone rang for about a minute before a beep and then Nicole's voice was heard: "Hi, you've reached Nicole Watterson's voicemail. Please leave a mess-" "Honey, is this a pimple or a zit?" "Not now, Richard! Oh, now look what you've made me record!" "Record? HELLO! MY NAME IS RICHARD!!" "Richard, don't touch that button! No, no! RICHARD, STO-*click!" Then there was an awkward, unsettling sience on the other end of the phone. Gumball whinced and felt as if he would cry. It was useless. Totally useless. Skylar, once again, was the first to speak. "Didn't work, huh?" She asked sarcastically. Gumball sighed heavily and forlornly. "No," He admitted. "Great," grumbles Frodo. "NOW what?" Darwin raises his hand desperately. Gumball looks to his friend. "Yes, Darwin?" He asks. "How about we just walk over to Lakewood City?" Darwin asked. Gumball thought for a minute. Skylar answered: "But how will we get there in time?" Darwin thought as well. "Well, when's Thanksgiving?" Frodo counted on his fingers and mouthed out a few numbers to himself. "About three days." He answered. Darwin smiled. "Three days? That's it? We can totally make it!" Gumball hesitated. "I don't know..." He said unsteadily, Darwin put a fin on his friend's shoulder. "C'mon, Gumball! What have we got to lose?" Skylar rolled her eyes. "The real ''question is: What ''else ''have we got to do?" Gumball sighed and took a prideful position, smiling. "You're right, guys! We have to do this! With me as your guide, we can't possibly fail!" ''That's what you said when we went on that picnic, Darwin thought, but was able to keep his mouth shut. Frodo and Skylar freaked out hearing this. "Yeeaaah," they pretended to agree. "With you ''as our guide..." Gumball pointed to the door and headed towards it. "Follow me, guys!" He said and ran to the door. The three remaining rolled their eyes. "You're going the wrong way!" Yelled Skylar. Gumball rushed back over and headed towards the ''real ''exit door. "Follow me!" He repeated. The trio did just so. What else were they supposed to do, wait around until security came and kicked them out? The four left the airport's borders and went towards the highway in which the direction Lakewood City might be. Frodo looked towards Skylar. "So, I guess Gumball's our guide." He whispered to her. Skylar nodded a nonchalent nod. "Yep." She said simply. Frodo thought a minute. Then he cringed and leaned towards her again. "We're dead, aren't we?" He whispered. "As roadkill, my friend." '''To Be Continued...' 'Parts' *'Previous Part:' Link *'Next Part: 'Link Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfics made by wikia contributers Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Part 2 of fanfics